<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The mortals faith by Fay_Macquinn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29995233">The mortals faith</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fay_Macquinn/pseuds/Fay_Macquinn'>Fay_Macquinn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Elves, Fantasy, Immortality, Magic, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Queen - Freeform, Strong Female Characters, Witchcraft, Witches, Wizards, kingdom - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:01:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,730</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29995233</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fay_Macquinn/pseuds/Fay_Macquinn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fay is one of the most talented and brightest witches of all. You wanna know why? She's the daughter of Godric Gryffindor. She's the oldest witch that lives on earth but she's not only a witch but also an Elemental. The first of one kind that no one knows of.</p>
<p> After traveling for hundreds of years she returns to her home town. Godrics Hollow and decides that it is time to find what she's missing. Her light, maybe even a beloved one. <br/>So she made her way to Hogwarts were she meets the Marauders. Fay Gryffindor is almost immediately welcomed into their group and in their hearts. But can she keep the secrets that she hides and will she find what she's searching for? A story full of love, friendship and troubles.</p>
<p>Can she stop the dark and save her friends? Or will they go down with the rest of the mortals?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Marlene McKinnon/Original Character(s), Sirius Black/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Main Charakters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I'll be adding some new characters in this book so some of them might not be here at the moment</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fay Gryffindor</p><p>She's a 974-year-old girl and additionally the daughter of Godric Gryffindor. She travels a lot since the death of her father. She always was kind of crazy. She was loyal, kind and caring but also rebellious and a troublemaker. She met a lot of people during her journeys and collected much knowledge. But there were also dark times. One of her best friends turned to the dark side. This battle left scars, not only on her body but also in her soul. After many years she returns home and attends Hogwarts. Can she keep her secrets and will there be someone to safe her or will she suffer her immortal life alone?</p><p>Sirius Black</p><p>He's the devil himself. James and he are probably the biggest Troublemaker in the history of Hogwarts. He's funny, wicked and totally badass but like everybody Sirius has a good side. He's charming, kind and helpful. But nothing is like it seems. He has a dark past and an even darker reality. Will he survive and find his hero in shining armor or will he drown alone?</p><p>Remus Lupin</p><p>A boy living without light, a "monster", a werewolf. He's been alone long time before the marauder. But then they became his safe haven and protected him from himself. He's insecure and kinda shy but he's also the mom of the group. He cares for everyone and would sacrifice himself for them. He sometimes even safes James and Sirius from their foolishness. Remus Lupin, a creature of the night with a heart of gold.</p><p>James Potter</p><p>The popular James Potter, wanted from all the girls. The Prince Charming of Hogwarts. But also a big troublemaker. Together with Sirius, he plays tricks on the teachers or creates chaos. But in between all this, he fell for someone with a caring heart and a best friend he hates. Will he be able to win her heart or will she reject him?</p><p>Lily Evans</p><p>She's the caring sweetheart for everyone besides Potter. Since she is being a kid her sister hated her for being a witch. Lily would spend a lot time with Severus Snape. But when she and her best friend are separated, she met the prince charming. Not caring for him, she rejects him. But how long can she resist?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I can't wait to go home.</p><p>It's been so long. The last time I was here, was at the funeral of my dad. Even after all these years, living without him is a daily reminder that I failed protecting him. Maybe I should pay him a visit later.</p><p>Right now I'm sitting on the train back home to Godrics Hollow. After plenty hours of travelling I'm glad the I'm almost there. I wonder what it feels like to be back again. Watching the raindrops sliding down the window as I wallow in memories. 874 years ago died Godric Gryffindor, my father. He was the most caring parent that you could ever want. But after the death of my mother, he was never the same. I left immediately after his funeral. I couldn't bear being there anymore, so I decided that I was going to travel around the world. Thanks to my father, I had connections everywhere that offered me a place to stay.</p><p>The most people I knew are possibly dead, but that's what happens when you're immortal. Maybe I'll find some new friends but after all they will die, like everyone else. There are not many people who live longer than 100. I hoped it'll be easier after some time but seeing your closest friends die over and over again will never get easier.</p><p>I was drowning in my thoughts about the future that I didn't realized the train arrived. Suddenly I was tapped on the shoulder, which pulled me out of my thoughts. I looked around but found no one.</p><p>"Master down here. You have arrived home, we should get your staff and return."</p><p>Looking down, I found my house elf Ezi. She worked for us since I was born and watched out for the house while I was gone. Normally house elves don't live that long but after a few complicated spells she became immortal like me. Not like other elf's she isn't a slave. She is free but decided to stay with us after we saved her.</p><p>"Yes thank you Ezi. I'm happy to see you again, is everything okay at home?"</p><p>I asked her while walking home. We had a great relationship. She was long time my only friend.</p><p>"Of course Master, I took care of everything."</p><p>I now realized she still looked the same. This is one of the benefits of being immortal. Your body stays the same from the time when the spell was casted. Never getting old but also never growing old with the love of your life. I gave away my mortal life for knowledge. My spell was casted when I was 19 but its very rare to do so. Its needs very powerful wizards or witches. Together with my father we casted the spell for me and Ezi.</p><p>We never talked much so we just walked the rest of the way in a comfortable silence. Short after, we were standing in front of my house. It still looks the same. The white beautiful mansion looked like a little castle. My father always said, that a queen deserves her own castle. But what this exactly means, is a story for another time. The pillars around the house and the windows of glass made it look magical.</p><p>But my favorite things about the house is the garden and the library. The garden is full with all kinds of flowers and butterflies. There is also a little river flowing through it. Our garden is near the forest so many animals come here to get food or live in peace. In the middle is a big tree called Tenzenia. It's a guardian tree that protects the house and the residents. His roots are spreaded across the whole Garden. The tree has a small hole in it, small enough for a rather smaller person.</p><p>*flashback*</p><p>I've been sitting here for hours, receding my favorite book. It's about Elementals and their powers. It's fascinating to read about it. All magic and nature combined is like a present from mother nature herself. Dad gave it to me soon after my sixteenth birthday, which was almost two years ago. He said once I turn eighteen my powers will awaken. I'm so excited for it. I want to know every possible thing.</p><p>I was so lost in the book, that I didn't heard my dad calling for me.</p><p>"Ha I found you"</p><p>My father screamed, what made me jolt out of my chair. Dad loves scaring me when I'm reading, it became an exhausting habit of him.</p><p>My dad just stared at me for a second before he fell into laughter. Seeing him so happy, lit up my face automatically. After the death of my mother, he became slightly depressed but I'm trying to help him with that. The loss of my mother hit hard but I promised her to protect him.</p><p>After his laughter died down, he slowly stood up and made his way outside.</p><p>"Dinner is ready honey, I just wanted to tell you but looks like you didn't hear me."</p><p>He said, motioning me to follow him.</p><p>"Okay dad I'm coming."</p><p>*flashback end*</p><p>I miss him. But I understood, the love of his life died and that killed him inside. Now I get why he never wanted to be immortal. To see your friends and family die is hard but living with it forever is almost impossible. I already tried ending it because after nearly 975 years and many deaths, it becomes too much. It's heartbreaking to live like this. I never got over my friends and lovers. I loved too hard and I fall deeper every time.</p><p>But being home is soothing. I don't regret coming back because here is my safe place.<br/>
My whole childhood happend here, one of the good memories that are left.<br/>
After entering the mansion, I started walking up the familiar white stairs. These stairs ended in a beautiful hallway with crystal white chandeliers. At the end are two doors. Both not looking different than twins, but like them, the inside is the complete opposite. Behind the right door, is something you normally wouldn't expect in there. A training room where I can do my sports or train my magic. But on left side is my favorite place in this house.</p><p>The Library.</p><p>I always used to spend hours of reading inside, sometimes I would even stay there the whole day and sleep inside there. Thank Merlin dad got me something similar like a pullout couch after I fell asleep the first time. Dad almost got a panic attack because I wasn't in bed in the morning and couldn't find me anywhere else.</p><p>Opening the left door and smelling the scent of old books is a dream. I walked inside without closing the door but I could care less at the moment. The Library is like magic itself. The walls with the books inside are adorned with gold. While there was a big mirror at the back also with a golden frame. The mirror Nehegeb was always in possession of the Gryffindors.</p><p>Here is almost everything white because it symbolizes purity and white magic. My family was very connected with the nature and its beauty. Most of the pictures around the house are either based of magical creatures or plants.</p><p>I decided, I should look after Ezi. Maybe dinner is ready. I'm relieved to be at home, it holds so many memories. I had a lovely childhood and a perfect father but without him here it feels like something is missing. As I'm running through the halls I found something new. It was an empty golden frame. I stared at it in amazement, wondering what it would be. I took my eyes of the frame and continued my way downstairs, in which I slid down the banister.</p><p>As I entered the kitchen, I already saw Ezi placing the meal on the table.</p><p>"Hey Ezi, why is there an empty frame upstairs? It wasn't there when I left."</p><p>I asked her after a minute of silence. I notice her stiffen after I finished the sentence. She looked so happy just now, but presently I saw a hint of sadness flashing through her eyes.</p><p>"It was Old Masters last wish. The frame is for a picture of your future family. He said that one day, you would settle down after realizing that love is timeless, you would need a place for it. Old Master was sure that you'll achieve much but he wanted to remind you, that even after all the pain and darkness there will always be a light that'll make you wanna live."</p><p>In the middle of speaking, she started to cry terrible and it hurt so much to see her that broken. Maybe I shouldn't have left her all alone these years. I stood up and walked around the table to pull her in a hug. Halfway there, she already shot up and flew into my arms.</p><p>"I'm sorry Master, I never wanted to keep this from you"</p><p>She spoke sniffling. I looked her in the face and almost started crying because of how sad she looked. I replied to her softly</p><p>"It's not your fault, I ran away without even saying goodbye and I'm so sorry for leaving you here. But you and my father are right, maybe it's time for me to find my light"</p><p>She looked at me stunned, as if she never expected that I would say something like that. Not the apologizing part because we have a very friendly relationship, but the part of finding my light and following my father's advice. Normally I'm a really rebellious and crazy person so it's just normal for her to react so.</p><p>"What are your plans master?"</p><p>She asked me confused. But I just smiled to her before sitting back in my seat and said,</p><p>"It's time to visit some old friends!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. An old friend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>.....</p>
<p>Sincerely Yours</p>
<p>Fay Gryffindor</p>
<p>Now I just have to send it to him and wait. It's been a long time seeing each other. When he was young we were best friends but after dark times, we lost contact or should I say, I sealed off every way to possibly contact me. Maybe not the best way to outrun your problems but still it helps to heal.</p>
<p>I'm pleased that he's still alive. I lost to many already but sadly he aged. I promised to protect him, but I was selfish and ran away.</p>
<p>I'm curious how he reacts when he gets my letter. My snow white owl Diana sits outside excited to bring my letter to someone new. She was a gift from a friend 7 years ago. Now that I've settled down, she'll have a lot more to do. Over the years, I traveled the whole world. But I never settled down or made many friends, besides the people I worked with. After telling her to whom she has to bring the letter, she opened her wings and flew out of my window. While I looked after her, I said,</p>
<p>"Now how long are you gonna take my friend?"</p>
<p>Unknown P.O.V</p>
<p>I was sitting in my office, doing some necessary paperwork, when suddenly a white owl flews in. Landing on my stator for the owls and putting the letter on my table. Slightly confused I stared at the letter. I wonder who it's from. The seal is from an old family put that can't be possible, she's probably dead or on the other side of the world. Who knows. I started searching for the paper knife in all this chaos. I clearly have to finish all this stuff before I can't find anything no more. Soon after I found it I opened the letter.</p>
<p>Dear friend,</p>
<p>I need your help with something. I'm currently back home in Godrics Hollow and decided to slowly settle down. I'm sorry that I left after what happened to him but I couldn't stand the thought that there could have been another option to save him.</p>
<p>I want to meet so we could talk. Tell me if you come.</p>
<p>Tomorrow in Hogsmeade – Hog's Head 4PM</p>
<p>I looked down just to see a name from the most important person in my life.</p>
<p>Sincerely Yours</p>
<p>Fay Gryffindor</p>
<p>To say I was shocked would be an understatement. I can't believe it's real. My best friend is alive and nearby. I never thought that I would see her again after she left.</p>
<p>I was left alone, all these years. Moving on after the death of our old friend was hard. But that she left was harder. Still in my thoughts I heard someone saying</p>
<p>"Sir is everything okay"</p>
<p>Now realizing that I wasn't alone, I looked up and saw my colleague. I wanted to answer her but no words left my mouth. She looked at me curious asking what happened. I couldn't say anything, so I stood up and walked to the window and looked at the lake outside. The sunlight reflects on the water. The morning hours are beautiful, but soon the next year starts and everything changes.</p>
<p>"Yes thank you, I just received surprising news."</p>
<p>I said but not waiting for a question, I dismissed her. I've got to meet her, even if it's only to hear her voice one last time. Knowing what to do I grabbed a piece of paper and accepted Fay's offer. I sealed the letter with the official Hogwarts seal and sent her owl back.</p>
<p>Fay's P.O.V</p>
<p>I looked up at the water drops I created, a tiny amount of my power but still. Specifying it, is hard work. I mastered it over the years so that I could build a tsunami, set the world on fire, make tornados or beak the world in two. My father would say practice creates masters and that is what I did. This gift is dangerous when it's uncontrolled but I'm doing everything in my powers to made him proud even though he's not here anymore. Now I want to fulfill his last wish and find my light.</p>
<p>I don't even know what exactly I'm looking for, so it'll be hard to find. But maybe with some help, I can make it.</p>
<p>All of sudden, there was a water drop on my jeans. Just now I realized I've been crying. After all these years, it's still not easy. The memories become too much, especially back here, where everything reminds me of him.</p>
<p>I made my way towards the library to search my favorite book. As I walk by the picture of dad and me, I looked at it proud and said</p>
<p>"I'm going to find my light even when it's the last thing that I'll do."</p>
<p>I sat down in one of the chairs and start reading. I usually distract myself when it becomes too much and reading is the prefect option. Short after I can see Diana in front of the window. Seeing how fast his reply came shocked me a little but I'm still happy. Knowing that he possibly wants to meet me, lightened my day.</p>
<p>After I read the letter, I sighed feeling the weight lifted from my shoulders. He accepted. Like always in his typical short answer but still something. He was never a man of words.</p>
<p>*time skip*</p>
<p>I opened my closet and pulled out a pretty tight red skirt with a beige sweater and put on my black boots. I asked Ezi if she could teleport me to Hogsmead and got outside.</p>
<p>Hogsmead was always a popular place, especially for all the students at Hogwarts. Everybody is in their fall outfits and are laughing around. All my friends are dead or old. Will there be someone with whom I can laugh and joke again? Maybe someday soon I get to do that again. As I entered the Hog's Head, I already knew that he will be upstairs as always. Privacy was always important to him.</p>
<p>I opened the door and there he was, my old best friend, now kinda old but I'm so happy to see him. He made it so far. I'm proud and glad he survived. Now I'll start fulfilling my promise. He didn't notice me so I coughed quickly and smiled at him. He turned around and his face was like frozen. Rapidly he pulled himself together and smiled.</p>
<p>" It's been a long time Fay." He said</p>
<p>My smile grew wider and I replied softly</p>
<p>"Hello Albus"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Memories</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I never thought our next meeting would be like this. I always imagined that he would be the one with the dramatic entrance. Albus is one of the most mysterious people I know.  His letter either brief or very cryptic. It's never clear what he wants, but however his response to my letter was the clearest answer ever.</p>
<p>"Sit down Fay, we have a lot to talk about." He stated.</p>
<p>Next to him was one of the typical old chairs. It creaks when I sat down, which isn't surprising. They already look like as if they'll fall together every moment. As I watched Albus I noticed that he got old. He had a long white beard and a silver garment. Its unfamiliar seeing him like this. He was always charming but I bet he never touched a woman since Grindelwald. I never really understood their relationship. But they loved each other with their full heart and seeing Grindelwald changing sides, broke him.</p>
<p>"So what do you need so urgent, that makes you crawl out of your hole?" he questioned me.</p>
<p>He's right, if I wouldn't need anything, I probably wouldn't even be here. But from now on I will keep my promise.</p>
<p>"Ahh straight to the point, like always. You never changed over the years beside your appearance. Where has the charmer gone all of sudden? Jokes aside okay, I need your help to find my light. I know you probably can't do anything with this information but my first step would be, going back to Hogwarts. Is that possible?" I asked.</p>
<p>The look on his face was priceless, I've never seen someone so shocked before and I saw a lot of things through the years.</p>
<p>"I- eh yeah I can do this but why exactly would the greatest witch of all go back to wizard school? I mean your knowledge is more than everyone there together. Let alone the teachers!"</p>
<p>He said.</p>
<p>"I need to settle down and find what I'm looking for and I thought, why not starting there where all began?" I replied as if it was the most normal thing in the world. Yeah he is definitely right but I have to say that I missed Hogwarts. The last time there was magical but I can't just walk in with my usual name or else everyone would know, so I said,</p>
<p>"Could you register me as Fay Graves maybe? I don't want everyone to know that I'm almost 975 years old you know and keep a little innocent."</p>
<p>"Sure, see it as done. But I need more information about you and the subjects you want." He spoke.</p>
<p>"I make sure you get anything as soon as possible. I would like to be a fifth year so I still have time to find it and enjoy the time there. It's been a long time since I last was there. And the subjects, we can discuss this on site." I replied while standing up. I was already in front of the door, one step away to open it when he held me back with something I knew would come someday.</p>
<p>"Where were you all these years and why did you leave? I needed you after what happened with Grindelwald, moving on alone is the hardest thing I ever did. You didn't even say goodbye!" He said broken.</p>
<p>Seeing him like that hurt me, I never wanted for this to happen. If I didn't ran away from my problems, everything would have been different.</p>
<p>*flashback*</p>
<p>Seeing my two best friends, fighting each other is terrifying.  I should have stopped him from changing side, it's my fault. Nothing of this would have happened and they would live their normal lifes without fighting each other. This duel is probably one of the greatest duels in the history. It was already hard to watch Gellert switching sides but this is worse. You could see lightning everywhere, curses shot at each other and the place already destroyed.</p>
<p>"Sectumsempra" Albus yelled. Grindelwand was too late to protect himself. We both know now that he lost. I always knew Albus would become a great wizard but this fight was barbaric.</p>
<p>I ran to Gellert and casted a heal spell, so he wouldn't die. He may rot in Azkaban but I still don't want him to die. He was still my best friend. Only if I would've stopped him.</p>
<p>After the guards took him, I walked over to Albus and said caring,</p>
<p>"Are you okay? Does anything hurt?"</p>
<p>But before he could answer, he collapsed and crashed on the ground with a loud slam. I turned to get to my bag and pulled out a phial with a strong heal serum inside. I came here prepared because I knew something like that would happen. I dribbled it over him and watched him regain consciousness. The medics took him to the next hospital and I made my way to pack my back. I just want to get away from this awful place.</p>
<p>This was the last time I saw Albus before I ran away. But I couldn't go without visiting Grindelwald.  I couldn't live like that, knowing that it was my fault. As I walked in front of his cell, he looked like he was waiting for me.</p>
<p>"Please do me one favor, protect Albus with all your power. He doesn't deserve this, so please safe him." He begged and me being me accepting it.</p>
<p>"After all these years?"</p>
<p>"Always" he replied.</p>
<p>"Farewell my friend!" I said without turning around and looking back.</p>
<p>Later that I received the message that he was killed by Voldemort. I can't stand being here anymore.</p>
<p>I ran away and never came back.</p>
<p>*flashback end*</p>
<p>My face had a hurtful expression. Remembering this, wasn't the plan. So I turned around and yelled,</p>
<p>"I couldn't accept the fact that my best friend died because of some bloody wand. Everywhere I went I saw memories of us, when everything was fine but I had to get away. You also almost died to stop him, what would you've done if I wasn't there to heal you? I can't lose more friends. I've been living for a very long time on earth and to see how my friends die right in front of my eyes again and again, is so painful. You can't even imagine it. And loosing you would probably bring me over the edge."</p>
<p>He just sat there and stared at me with a pitying expression. Not in the condition to say anything, I walked out of the door and shut it loudly. As I made my way downstairs, I knew all eyes were on me. The students just stared at me and wondered what happened. But their faces changed when they saw Dumbledore coming also downstairs. I simply ignored them and made my way outside.</p>
<p>*time skip Hogwarts*</p>
<p>Right now I'm standing behind the doors of the Great Hall. The sorting had just sorted the first years and soon there'll be my entrance. I already had my Gryffindor uniform and my wand by my side. My blonde hair falls over my shoulders. A small lighting is coming from my wand as I prepare myself.</p>
<p>"Attention please, now that the sorting is over, there is one thing that I didn't mention. Gryffindor will get a new student. Her name is Fay Graves and she'll be a fifth year. You may come in." I heard Dumbledore saying.</p>
<p>I opened the doors dramatically and walked inside with a confident smirk. With every step I made there were red sparks flying around me...</p>
<p>......." Great to see you again Albus"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The flirts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sirius P.O.V.</p>
<p>She's one of the most beautiful girls I've ever seen. I already saw a lot of beautiful girls but she was different. Her gold blonde hair shimmers slightly in sun and she has this special charisma which makes her look confident. While looking around, I see that I'm not the only one that feels like that.</p>
<p>I turned my head to James and saw him staring at her like I did before. I poked my elbow in his side to pull him out of the stare. He looked at me with a questioning look.</p>
<p>"Bloody hell, stop staring. But she's gorgeous isn't she? Why do you think is she only coming now, in the middle of school?" I asked James.</p>
<p>He just shrugged with his shoulders and started looking around only to see that everyone's still staring. But then I caught her eyes. They were ice blue, with such a power within that it was overwhelming. Shortly after whisper erupted. No wonder, I have to admit that this was a dramatic entrance. I'm pretty sure she's just a big troublemaker as we are.</p>
<p>Dumbledore had a tiny smirk on his lips, which caught me by surprise. He rarely even smiles but he never smirks. Do they know each other or what? Why else would he smirk? He pointed her to sit down at the Gryffindor table and declared the meal open.</p>
<p>Fays P.O.V</p>
<p>My entrance was typical for me but it looks like it's pretty rare that they see something like this. I have to play some jokes on the teachers to get a little entertaining. I made my way towards the table and decided to sit by a few girls. One had beautiful red hair while the two other had light brown hair. Turning my head, they all looked at me with a smile. Maybe I already got some new friends.</p>
<p>"Hey, I'm Fay Graves nice to meet you" I said with a tiny smile on my lips. The redhead introduced herself as Lily Evans and the other was Alice Fortesque. I waited for the last one to introduce herself but she just had a bright smile on her lips.</p>
<p>"Oh Merlin, finally someone new. Where are you from? And why are you coming just now to Hogwarts? Where's your dorm, oh and what subjects did you choose?" she rambled.</p>
<p>"Marlene calm down. She just got here, let her arrive first. Hey Fay, may I present Marlene McKinnon the talk bag." Lily laughed</p>
<p>I giggled. They seemed very nice, finally some girl talk. Not knowing which question I should answer first, I just began with the basics.</p>
<p>"Currently I'm living in Godrics Hollow but previously I traveled around the world and came back to finish my education here in Hogwarts." I answered</p>
<p>"Wow, I always wanted to travel around the world, how is it?" Marlene asked interested.</p>
<p>"You know the Potters are also living in Godrics Hollow, maybe you know them." Lily threw in.</p>
<p>I thought a little. There weren't many Potter. When dad was still alive, there moved a Potter to Godrics Hollow.</p>
<p>"Do you mean Carlus Potter? That's the only Potter I know." I exclaimed.</p>
<p>They just stared at me. You can see the curiosity in their eyes...Oh shit I forgot that Carlus lived in the twelfth century. I thought even harder and remembered a newspaper about a Potter who selled some potion for a lot of money. I have to be more careful or else I am blown up.</p>
<p>"Oh no wait, I think it was Fleamont and Euphemia. But I'm not sure." I said to cover up my mistake.</p>
<p>Thank Merlin that the Potter boy didn't noticed. I have to admit; the Potter always were a strange bunch of people. I know that Fleamont Potter invented Sleekeazy Hair Potion "two drops tame even the most bothersome barnet. He made good money with it. But I didn't know he had a son. Maybe I should talk with Albus about it.</p>
<p>"How about I introduce the boys to you later. I bet they would be honored." She smiled.</p>
<p>"Sure I would love to meet your friends, if they are as nice as you are it would be a pleasure." I responded. I hope the boys aren't boring. Maybe I even find some partners to cause some trouble.</p>
<p>The girls looked at me and smiled mischievous. Ouh that could be interesting. They are planning something but I don't know what. The rest of the meal, I just listened to Marlene's stories. Lily was right, she was a talk bag.</p>
<p>*after dinner*</p>
<p>With my new friends, whom I also share a dorm with, made our way to the Gryffindor common room. The inside nearly changed. Everywhere books and red decoration. The walls are full with magic pictures and red golden tapes. The fireplace still burns with magic. The only new things are the furniture. In the second century there were no modern couches and things like that.</p>
<p>On one of the bigger couches are sitting four boys, one particularly caught my eyes. His long dark brown hair looks beautiful and fluffy. His eyes have a pretty brown tone. I wonder what it would be like to get lost in there. He's probably the most attractive boy I've ever seen and that has to mean something.</p>
<p>"Hello princess and welcome to our realm. What does a beautiful girl like you do here in the middle of the years?" he smirked. "If I may introduce myself, Sirius Black at your service."</p>
<p>I looked him dead in the eye and just smiled. Who does he thing he is, their realm?</p>
<p>"You wanna go toe toe with me pretty boy, ya let's just wait and find out whose realm it really is." I countered proud.</p>
<p>His smirk only widened as if he accepted the challenge.</p>
<p>Right next to him another alluring boy. His brown hair slightly curly and ocean blue eyes. His glasses gave him the popular nerdy look. I'm pretty sure that those boys are very popular.</p>
<p>"I'm James Potter my lady and I see you already met my girlfriend Lily" he said</p>
<p>"Hey I'm definitely not your girlfriend and will never be. By merlin's beard when will you understand this?" Lily snapped. But instead of letting himself down, he just replied,</p>
<p>"We will see. This boy by my side is Remus Lupin. He's like the nerd and mom of the group together with Peter Pettigrew."</p>
<p>Remus has a scar over his face but that doesn't make him less attractive. He had short brown hair. I could imagine him as a bookworm but let's see.</p>
<p>Just now I noticed the boy behind them. His small stature makes him almost invisible. This is going to be so much fun, I can already say that Sirius and James are both like Prince Charming. Probably all the girls fall for them. I have to say, they're both hot but that doesn't work for me. They have do something to impress me.</p>
<p>"Hey nice to meet you'll, I'm sure we're going to have a lot of fun. I'm kinda tired right now so I'll go unpack my things and head to bed. See you tomorrow." I said.</p>
<p>"You better keep an eye open tonight Sirius."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. New top of the class</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fays P.O.V.</p><p>"You did this to yourself, if it wasn't for you I wouldn't have died. Because of you I'm dead." He screamed full of anger at me.</p><p>Looking down at my hands, I realized that they were covered in blood. His blood. He pulled my attention back to him as he threw me against the wall. Lying on the ground, I could feel my broken rib. The next thing I saw was him walking towards me with a knife.</p><p>"Now you get what you deserve!" was the last thing he said before he stabbed me in the heart...</p><p>I jolted up with a silent scream. Sweat dropped from my head while I ran my hand through my hair. It's been a long time since I last had this dream. My nightmares come and go but when they are there, they're terrifying.</p><p>Completely tired I made my way to the showers. Everybody has their own cabinet. After a quick cold shower, I knew what I had to do.</p><p>I grabbed my jeans and a Gryffindor sweater, while I threw my hair in a high ponytail. Yesterday night, I unpacked all my stuff but my elemental equipment. Hiding it under the bed wasn't the cleverest idea but it'll work for now. I pulled out a tiny case, decorated with golden swirl. Inside the box was a necklace I once got from the "elves". It enables the carrier one wish per week.</p><p>The necklace consisted of a light purple crystal which is locked in branches. The spell that is on it, was founded hundredsof years ago. The elders passed it on to every king and queen that lived butsadly the spell got lost. I'm very grateful for this gift but like any other magical object, it's powerful so you have to be careful.</p><p>With the necklace around my neck and my favorite book in my hand, I sneaked my way downstairs. I'm glad that I didn't woke the others up or else they would have questioned me. Waiting for the others is currently the best thing to do. I lied down and started reading Memory of the Oracle. I wrote this book after my search for the oracle. It's probably one of my most precious books. There aren't many copies. Suddenly I heard someone sitting down next to me. And surprise, it's Sirius.</p><p>"Couldn't sleep?" I asked him without looking up from my book. He shrugged slightly, before nodding.</p><p>"You? I don't think that you're a morning person." He said. How right he is. Nightmares are horrifying and no one wants to have them. I hated the mornings and I would love to sleep longer but after the nightmares there is no chance that I could go back to sleep.</p><p>"No not really." I laughed, "I don't usually sleep very well. You know, nightmares and I guess I'm not the only one."</p><p>He mumbles something that I couldn't understand, but I took that as a yes. There was briefly silent but before he could say something, the girls walked down the stairs. The uniforms looked pretty good on them. Probably they're popular among the boys. They were confused why I was already awake but they didn't question me.</p><p>Together with the boys we walked to the Great Hall for breakfast. I love food so I speeded down the hallway towards the door.</p><p>*time skip*</p><p>Our first class was potions. The seat to my right was occupied by Sirius while Lily sat on the other side. Professor Slughorn gave us the task to brew Felix Felicis. A potion that makes the taker successful in all his endeavors. Or you could call it Liquid Luck.</p><p>It'll be easy because I knew the inventor. He always told me a lot about his creation. I've never seen someone so proud of something. Therefor I knew almost everything about it.</p><p>I put all the ingredients on the table. First I put the Ashwinder egg inside of the boiler and started to follow the steps he told me. While I tried to do so, someone whispered in my ear,</p><p>"My Lady, you look stunning today. It's nice that your voice was the first thing I heard today."</p><p>As he said that a shiver ran down my back. Why do I react like that? Thank Merlin Professor Slughorn divided us in groups of two before I could think about it. My seat partner was Sirius so we had to form a group.</p><p>"Do you even know what you do? You don't even have the recipe so it's impossible to make it." He added curious.</p><p>"You know; some people don't need instructions because their IQ is high enough in contrast to you. I know everything. So why would I need a recipe? And I will make it my hobby to prove you wrong." I stated.</p><p>He looked stunned. Knowing that he wouldn't react, I looked over with a smirk and winked dramatically. This caused him to blush which surprised me. If it's so easy to make him blush, I'll have a lot of fun teasing him. Just the thought of it brought a giggle out of me, pulling all the attention on me.</p><p>"Ms. Graves, is there something you want us to know?" Professor Slughorn asked.</p><p>"No sir. And professor, I'm already finished with the potion." I replied with a smirk. All heads shot up and looked at me. I mean, I brew it without even taking out the recipe and then in this short amount of time. I simply enjoyed their faces. Surprising people is my favorite thing to do.</p><p>"Oh really? I would like to take a look at it. While I do that, could you please tell me all the ingredients Ms. Graves?" he requested.</p><p>"One Ashwinder egg, horseradish, a squill-bulb, anemone-like growth on the back of Mutrlap, a tincture of thymian, occamy eggshell and lastly powdered common rue." I responded as if it was nothing.</p><p>He looked me dead in the eyes before he started clapping. Everybody else just looked either impressed or confused.</p><p>"I never knew that we have an expert in here. Meet me after class." He said while returning to his desk.</p><p>After class, I stayed longer as requested. Professor Slughorn invited me to his club meeting in two weeks. There would only be his best students so it could either be funny or full of nerds. As I walked outside, the marauders (boys) and the girls were waiting in front of the classroom.</p><p>"Where did you learn all those stuff? You can't tell me that you just memorized it." Lily exclaimed.</p><p>I sighed. Now I have to think of an excuse. I can't tell them that I was there when it was invented. I mean they would never believe but still.</p><p>"My dad taught me while we were traveling so I could start here directly."</p><p>It seems like they believed the lie. I should start collecting excuses just in case I need them. I never thought it would be so hard to hide my secrets. Having so much knowledge could become dangerous.</p><p>If I blow up, my time here is over. But first I need to find my light. Without it I can't leave this place. I promised.</p><p>In thoughts, I made my way to the next class. I hope I've some free time soon. My magic can't be neglected or else it could accumulate....and an outbreak of my magic would be destructive.</p><p>Or else it could accumulate....and an outbreak of my magic would be destructive.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Elven magic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fays P.O.V.</p>
<p>My feet slammed down on the floor with each step I took. I sprinted up the stairs, where I took every second one. I didn't care if I would fall, the only thing that mattered right know is in my dorm. Deep down, between my clothes, I hid a golden key. This key fits only in one specific door and I had to get there as fast as possible. I could already feel my magic overflowing.</p>
<p>Usually I set all my magic free once a week but just a little, or else I would blow up with the amount of magic inside me. But this week was so stressful, that I forgot it. First my arrival back home, then Albus and now Hogwarts. And if I don't let my magic out, everything will blow up.</p>
<p>I rushed down stairs, when I slipped on a loose plate. I closed my eyes, just waiting for the impact. But it never came. I opened one eye, only to see that someone caught me. Thank Merlin or else would have been painful.</p>
<p>But my savior was no one else then Sirius. His eyes searching for wounds traveled down my body. When they met mine, we just stared at each other for a few second, sinking deep. Soon I broke the eye contact even though I'd love to look at him all day and thanked him for catching me, while a light blush crept up my face. Remembering why I was in a hurry, I quickly stormed away.</p>
<p>"Where are you going?" I heard him screaming from behind me but I didn't bother to answer.</p>
<p>Hogwarts was founded by four of the greatest wizards and witches of the age. Godric Gryffindor, Helga Huffelpuff, Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin. When the castle was built, every founder made their own secret room. For Huffelpuff it was the room of requirement, Slytherin the chamber of secrects and for Gryffindor the wing of dreams. Ravenclaws room became the owlery.</p>
<p>My father made the wing of dreams, for everyone who wants to escape and live their dreams in freedom. The secret entrance was right across the Defense against the dark (DADA) classroom. Most students were probably ouside and having fun during their free time. I stood in front of the wall and imagined myself a room full of magic and creatures. A room where I can set my powers free. I opened my eyes and before me, there was a big golden mirror. With one step, I made my way through the mirror.</p>
<p>The wing of dreams was still as beautiful like in old times. A small breeze blew through the room. The room was full of books from all around the world my dad collected on his journeys. There was a wall of glass at the end of the room. Outside you could see the lake in all its glory. Here was the definition of calm. Many magic creatures were walking inside the wing. But the most important thing right now was the portal to my left.</p>
<p>The portal was a round, blue shining passage to the elven kingdom. Standing in front of it, you can see the beautiful forest and their breathtaking castle over the city. The lights of the city were shining even brighter than usually. Farleigh was always beautiful but today it's as if it welcomes me.</p>
<p>The only way to go on the other side, was with the key. The key was made especially for me. They knew that my real life would be outside the kingdom and that I would leave them if they forced me, so they found a way so I could visit both sides.</p>
<p>This is the only place where I can set my powers fully free without causing any harm. The forest there absorbs my powers and strengthens so itself as well as the city.</p>
<p>I'm on my way...</p>
<p>Sirius P.O.V.</p>
<p>Where did she go so fast? It looks like as if she was running for her life. I'm kinda worried that she does something stupid. I got attached to her in only two days. Bloody hell, how will I handle this for the rest of the year. She flirts just as shameless as we do. Many girls flirted with me but she was the first that brought a real reaction out of me.</p>
<p>I couldn't help but worry. While opening the dorm room, I saw Remus sitting on his bed and reading some kind of book. He was always like this; the biggest bookworm I know. Remus is a very kind and caring person, even though he's secretly a werewolf. We all know that Remus hates this side of him, so we looked for ways to help him. We searched the whole library after the one book. After weeks of searching and a little help from McGonagall we found it in the restricted section.</p>
<p>Becoming an Animagus.</p>
<p>It was a long and arduous path. Peter could change into a rat, James into a stag and I could turn into a black dog. Now we could stand by his side during every full moon. He wasn't so happy about us risking it at first but accepted it after a while.</p>
<p>Together we were the marauders. We even started a map of Hogwarts last year. On it you could see everyone, everywhere and at any time. It's not fully completed yet but we were almost done. Pulling the Marauders map out of my nightstand and searching for her.</p>
<p>"Hey Moony, our map shows everybody right?" I asked Remus with a questioning look. Remus looked up and nodded at my question.</p>
<p>"But Fay isn't anywhere on it. Why doesn't the map show her?"</p>
<p>"Maybe she's outside of Hogwarts, but we aren't allowed to leave during school days." Remus replied.</p>
<p>How can she disappear without anyone noticing? And where did she go?</p>
<p>When she comes back, I have to confront her...</p>
<p>Fays P.O.V.</p>
<p>Traveling through portals has it perks. Normally I got a port key to go, so I could get here doesn't matter where in the world I am. As I stepped on the other side, my clothes automatically changed.</p>
<p>My Gryffindor uniform turned into a red gown. The dress was tight around the waist and had a low neckline. The dress fell beautiful down the waist, which was embellished with glitter and stars. The neckline had golden whirls on it. The petticoat had many layers which puffed the whine red dress up. Under the dress, I could feel two daggers attached to my legs. Around my shoulders was a golden cape. My hair was braided into a bun, except for a few strands that fall out in front.</p>
<p>On my head, a golden crown. Red crystals adorned the crown. The diadem shimmered slightly in the sun. It was the crown of the elves, only the rightful ruler can wear it. But it's been years, since I last was here. Probably most of them wouldn't remember me.</p>
<p>Not wanting everyone to know who I am, I pulled the cape over my head as I made my way deeper in the forest. Fairies were flying from tree to tree, the nereids chatting in the rivers and centaurs and satyrs were walking through the woods.</p>
<p>I sat down in the middle of a lovely glade. This is my usual spot to train my magic, but today I didn't cover my magic. So everyone's gonna know that I'm back. The spirits already saw through my glamour spell which hid my magic.</p>
<p>Breaking the spell, made all the creatures gather around me and bowing in respect. I pulled off the cape, opened the bun and pulling out a big needle that was inside it. I drew a pentagram in the earth and added a few protecting spells, so the creatures wouldn't be harmed.</p>
<p>"Ex spiritibus enim sie te aeris. Qui ompotentiam tuam pracendo clavem ad. Ostium ligate diaboloum hunc!" I yelled, letting all my magic out.</p>
<p>As the ritual came to an end, my chest rose and fell sharply because of all the magic that left my body. I'm happy that it's over, it is a very exhausting spell. I fell down on the grass and just stared in the sky. Now that the elves know that I'm here they probably send someone to look for me.</p>
<p>"You're back my queen!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Back from the dead</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fays P.O.V.</p><p>Wow, that was fast. I turned around with my dress spinning and there he was. The last person I expected to see, leaning against a tree. I ran up to him, completely ignoring my dress, which resulted in tripping over it. Thank Merlin, I caught myself before I would've fallen onto the ground.</p><p>I put my hands up his face and caressed his cheeks. I can't believe that he's standing right in front of me. He should be dead; I saw him dying with a knife in his heart. All these years I blames myself for his dead. He protected me and gave his life for me in the process,</p><p>"How are you alive? You're supposed to be dead, you died right in front of my eyes. I- I can't believe it. Are you real?" I stuttered.</p><p>A light smile crawled up his face. How I loved this smile, I never thought I could see it again.</p><p>"The goddess Gaia gave me the present of immortality after I saved the life of the rightful queen. Because I saved the person that keeps the balance in the universe, I got a second chance. I was so excited to see you again but you never came back to the castle. The council got letters from you, telling that you would protect and rule us from outside." He exclaimed with a sad smile.</p><p>I can't explain how I feel right now. My eyes started watering as I threw myself in his arms. I left, like always I ran away from my problems and responsibilitys. Cassian was my first friend here and the son of the head guard. He was the one that brought me here.</p><p>*flashback*</p><p>Today is my 232th birthday. It's been approximately 100 years since my father died. After I left, friends of my father took me in but now I want to live on my own and visit the whole world. Because of that, I'm currently looking for Ignotus Peverell, who is hiding from all these years. I have to find him; he could answer my questions over the deathly hallows.</p><p>As I walked through the forest, where he was seen last, a bright light blinded me. I opened my eyes even though it hurt me. My face showed probably the curiosity and amazement that spread inside of me. I saw a man with golden armor walking through the gate or whatever it is.</p><p>The armor fit perfectly on his body. His light brown hair flew with the wind and his eyes, his eyes were like stars. The smile on his face was breathtaking.</p><p>"Here you are, the king searched everywhere for you." He said.</p><p>But I just looked him in the eyes with a questioning look. A king? What is he talking about and why would someone like that look for me?</p><p>"Princess, on demand of the king, it's my duty to bring you home where you can take your rightful place. Come on, his time is running out." He told me while he grabbed my arm softly and pulled me towards the gate.</p><p>"Where are we going and why are you calling me princess? I'm just a normal witch with a small addition. What do you even want from me?" I yelled angrily.</p><p>He simply ignored me and pushed me through the gate. The other side was the most magical and beautiful thing I've ever seen. In front of me stretched out a big city and a snow white castle on the hill. Here where so many creatures I've never seen.</p><p>I now realized that my clothes changed. My thin dress transformed into a blue gown with ropes rapped around. My head was set with a golden wreath.</p><p>A flock of knights crowed us, as we made our way towards the castle.</p><p>The castle had chandleries hanging from the ceiling and large windows were placed on the side of the halls. Pillars were stated next to every door. As we walked in front of two giant wing doors, the boy stopped me and told me to wait. He went inside and closed the doors after him. The king is probably inside those doors. I feel scared but also safe at the same time. What awaits me behind the doors?</p><p>Before I could worry more, someone prayed us inside. The golden wing doors swung open and an old man stared at me with awe. I think I saw him somewhere already.</p><p>"Wait grandpa is that you? What are you doing here and especially why am I here?" I exclaimed complete shocked. I thought he was dead; he never came back or even send us a letter after the death of my mother.</p><p>"I am the King of Farlaigh and you little princess are my heir. I'm sorry that I never came back but after the death of my daughter, I was so hurt that even the slightest memories of her, were unbearable. But now I'm getting old and it's time for the next ruler to take over the throne. And a my only descendant you'll become queen." He stated, his voice filled with authority. Then he pointed to the boy who brought me here,</p><p>"Cassian will show you everything you have to know over this world and his laws. As the son of the head guard he is now your personal guard and hopefully your first friend."</p><p>*flashback end*</p><p>Cassian showed me everything I know about this world and became like my grandpa predicted, my first real friend here.</p><p>But then almost ten years later he got killed while trying to protect me from the ones who tried to overthrow me. Or so I thought, as it turned out he is not that dead as I imagined.<br/>Normally elves don't live very long besides the royal family but sometimes the goddess chose you to fulfill your destiny. Those chosen are highly respected.</p><p>"The council wants to talk to you. They think it's time for you to live here and rule from your throne." He said. After his father resigned, Cassian became the new head guard and my closest confidante.</p><p>I knew the time would come where they need a real queen. Maybe I could negotiate a deal.</p><p>"Okay I don't have much time so bring me to the council, from now on some things will change."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. The council</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fays P.O.V.</p>
<p>The council consists of the elders, which were the oldest and wisest elves here in Farlaigh. When it comes to new laws or the deployment of combat troops, they support the ruler. But usually the king or queen has the whole power. I introduced the council when I became queen so that my folk feels represented.</p>
<p>That the elders would take place in the council, came solely from them. After Cassian's "death", I declared that I would still rule but from the world outside. I couldn't stand were he stood. They accepted as long as I would protect them and help them when they need it.</p>
<p>But it looks like they've been without an active ruler for too long. Now it's time to show presence. We don't want a civil war but I have to somehow convince them that I'll only can be here half day if I want to continue my life in Hogwarts. Speaking of Hogwarts, I need to talk to Albus next time.</p>
<p>But now, I've got to mess around with some old elves...</p>
<p>...bloody hell. That was nerve-racking. I almost fell asleep, their old voices, constantly discussing, debating and arguing is exhausting. After hours of convincing, they accepted my offer and let me back to Hogwarts, not that they could stop me. There was only one condition they wanted. Cassian had to come with me to Hogwarts and guard me.</p>
<p>So now I'm here, back at Hogwarts with an now I Hogwarts Uniform. Thank merlin this Portal clothes changing this works both ways. But he'll definitely need new clothes for the free time. I teleported us in front of Dumbledore's office, to avoid unwanted attention.</p>
<p>I almost hammered on the door before I stormed in. Albus froze in his movements and stared at me in shock. Mostly because he didn't expect me to visit him so soon and the elf that walked behind me. He knows that I'm queen but still, now there stood an elf in his office. Back then, when he was young, he probably would have screamed in excitement but now he looks just confused. Albus was always the curious one, he always wanted to know more. His eyes switched from me to Cassian, if he was still young, Cas would probably be his type, I mean Cas is pretty hot, so I'm not really surprised.</p>
<p>"The council required that Cassian has to come with me to Hogwarts, so that he could protect me if I wanted to come back here. I have to be present every second day and that for the whole day. Could you arrange that for me?" I explained to him.</p>
<p>"I'll have a talk with the teachers, so that you'll be excused on these days. Just so you know, you have to leave because your sister needs someone to look after her. That's what I'm going to tell the teacher so be careful with what you tell your friends." He stated.</p>
<p>After Cassian got sorted into Gryffindor, we left his office. Back at the wing of dreams, I demanded him that he should come back with some normal clothes that I gave him ages ago. He pulled me into one last hug before he went back to Farlaigh. I wondered why he never looked for me when he wasn't dead?</p>
<p>Now it's proximately six, so I had one hour before dinner. As I walked into the common room, seven worried faces waited for me. The portrait closed behind me with a boom. That caught their attention and they looked at me. Their expressions fell from worried to relieved. The girls jumped off the couch, which fell so hard on the ground that even the students in their dorms heard it.</p>
<p>They pulled me into a big hug and bombed me with thousand questions. Mostly something like Where were you? Why did you leave with out telling? And so on.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry guys, I had to look for my sister which I left back at home. I can't let Ezi look after her the whole day, so I talked with Dumbledore and now I'm going home every second day. I'm sorry that I had you worrying about me." I told them.</p>
<p>The girls sighed in relief and the boys just nodded. I looked at Sirius and saw him already staring at me, as if he wouldn't believe me. I have to be careful.</p>
<p>*time skip*</p>
<p>This is what my last two weeks looked like. One day Hogwarts and one day in Falaigh. God it's exhausting to deal with the elders every day. Who would want to hang around with the oldies? After that day, Cassian started here too, some asked questions and Sirius was confused too but they didn't care at the end.</p>
<p>My friendship with Sirius and James got better and better. We played jokes and prancked the teachers. Cassian ironically became good friends with Remus and Marlene. I wouldn't be surprised if he fell for her. They would make such a cute couple. Sirius and I spent the mornings together because of our nightmares, mostly we read books or played something. We grew closer without us noticing. But there was something he didn't told me. Yeah, we all have our secrets but I have this feeling that his is important. I'm still going to find out. Even after just three weeks, I got pretty attached to them and I'm happy that I found them.</p>
<p>We currently got transformation. But like always it was too easy. Lily and I were the best in the class so sometimes we would chat during the classes, because we were already done. It was the same today, as we talked, professor McGonagall called me to the front. I looked over to Lily which only shrugged her shoulders. On my way to the front, I could feel someone's eyes staring into my back. A shiver ran down my back but I decided not to turn around.</p>
<p>I simply ignored it then and stepped in front of her desk.</p>
<p>"Is it possible, that you could give one student private tutoring?" She asked me with a pleading look.</p>
<p>Even though my time was limited, I accepted and asked who it'll be.</p>
<p>"Mr. Black." was the only thing she said.</p>
<p>I turned around with a shocked face. I'm going to tutor Sirius Black. Only the thought of it caused me to blush. I looked for Sirius and stared at him with awe as he laughed with James. Sirius eyes met mine and his smile grew wide as he saw me staring at him. He winked at me and my face was now red. I almost sprinted to my seat and put my head on the table for it to cool down.</p>
<p>"I saw you staring at Sirius. Does someone has a crush?" Lily asked with a smirk.</p>
<p>Oh Merlin, I really got a crush on Sirius. That's not going to end well.</p>
<p>"Is it that obvious? I have to tutor him; how do I do that when I have a crush on him? How do I handle him now and then he's always flirting with me? Oh god, I don't think I'll survive that." I said with my face back down on the table.</p>
<p>Lily tried to comfort me and encourage me but I was still a nervous wreck. Hours of being alone with him. Does he even like me or is he annoyed? No, no he wouldn't flirt with me if he didn't like me even a bit.<br/>
After class Sirius came to my table to tease me because I was going to tutor him. As he whispered in my ear all the things we could do, I blushed which only caused him to smirk. Oh merlin I'm so obvious. He knew how I reacted to him. Never and I mean never, a boy made me feel so nervous.</p>
<p>But I was kinda excited to tutor him. That means I could spend more time with him and that made me happy.</p>
<p>"Three o'clock sharp. Astronomy tower." I said to remind him. He looked at me with a charming smile and responded,</p>
<p>"I could never forget a meeting with such a beautiful girl like you. And be careful, I'm not going to go easy on you my lady."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>